Benutzer:TheToms
Über mich Grüß dich Leser, Ich bin nur hier um eine schöne Zeit zu haben, tolle Creepypastas zu lesen und zu erstellen. Bei Fragen oder Anregungen, so wie Kritik, könnt Ihr mir selbstverständlich schreiben. Meine Beiträge * Kykal - Der Herr des Waldes * Der gefundene Camcorder * Lykantroph * Die Emotionslose In Arbeit *Sci-Fi-Creepypasta Meine liebsten Pastas * Die Emotionslose * Kykal - Der Herr des Waldes * SCP-087: Das Treppenhaus * SCP-426: Ich bin ein Toaster Und sonst so? Ich bitte darum meine Creepypastas zu verbreiten. Ihr wollt eine meiner Creepypastas vertonen? Gar kein Problem. Solange Ihr Die Pasta als das darstellt was sie ist und sie zum Beispiel nicht ins Lächerliche zieht, sehe ich da überhaupt kein Problem. Es ist dir Vertoner freigestellt über deine Kunst zu entscheiden. Wenn du also eine indirekte Rede zur direkten Rede machst ist das vollkommen in Ordnung, nur würde ich dich darum bitten, dies in der Beschreibung des Videos/am Ende der Audiospur zu erwähnen, da es sich dann eben nicht mehr um die Originalpasta handelt. Auch eine Erwähnung des Urhebers würde ich gut finden.. Muss aber nicht. Was ist eine gute Creepypasta? Dies ist ein umstrittenes Thema, da es verschiedene Gruselgeschmäcker gibt. Für mich ist eine gute Creepypasta eine Geschichte, die dem Leser ein gewisses ungutes Gefühl gibt. Sie sollte Ihre eigene Idee haben und realitätsnah sein um sich eine persönliche Beziehung zum Leser aufbauen zu können. Ich selbst experimentiere gerne mit diesem "realitätsnah" und will auch neue Aspekte in die deutsche Schreibercommunity einfließen lassen. Beispielsweise möchte Ich nicht nur alte Legenden und moderne ungelöste Fälle erzählen sondern will auch eine Science Fiction-Creepypasta schreiben. Eine gute Creepypasta hat immer: Spannung, einen Schockeffekt oder eine "Stelle des höchsten Gruselns", interessante Charaktere, ein interessantes Gesamtbild und korrekte Rechtschreibung so wie korrekten Satzbau. Mag zu allgemein klingen, aber ich möchte mich an der Stelle nicht festlegen. Das Mag Ich besonders *Eis *Frühling *Nachtschattengewächse *Fleisch..(am liebsten Steak oder Grillfleisch) *KFC *Creepypastas *sinnlose Listen führen *Wälder *Das Geräusch von Regen *Meine Katze ♥ *Duschen und Baden *Computer und besonders das Computerspiele spielen *SNES zocken *Dieses Musikding *Metal *Scotish Pirate Metal *Nu Metal *Death Metal *Black Metal *Metalcore *Metallverarbeitung *ein paar wenige Deutschrap Künstler *Die momentanen Bemühungen um die Canabislegalisierung *den GMM *Saufen mit Freunden *Whisky und Whiskey *Meine Zimmerpflanzen *Sich Edel fühlen *Amazon *Ebay *Youtube *Alte Mythen und Legenden(Keltisch, Nordisch, Griechisch, Babylonisch, Christlich, Jüdisch, Muslimisch, Indisch, Japanisch, Aztekisch und alles was es da so gibt.) *Sex...auch wenn das danach wieder einbuddeln verdammt stressig ist. *Tattoos *Piercings *emp.de *Meine Kindheit *Serien der 90er *Meine Jugend *Gepiercte und tätowierte Frauen *Star Wars *Fight Club *Jason Statham-Filme *Jennifer Lawrence *Marvel-Comics *Marvel-Filme *Game of Thrones *Breaking Bad *Emilia Clarke *Peter Dinklage *Herr der Ringe *Eltern die Ihren Kindern Elbisch beibringen *Oreos mit Milch *Oreos ohne Milch *Milch ohne Oreos *Schokocappuccino(Dieses Instant Zeug aus den großen Dosen) *Monster Energy *Rockstar Energy *Pizza *Milka Daim *Milka Oreo *Milka *Schokolade *Ironie *Sarkasmus *Zynismus *Mein neues Mikro *Gift *Alkaloide *Cannabinoide *Die Insel Lyr *Erfolge im Sport *Sandwiches *Baguettes *Len the Butcher *Portal *Postal *Half-Life *Counterstrike 1.6 *Counterstrike: Source *Counterstrike: Global Offensive *TES5: Skyrim *KOTOR2 *LoL *Gemini Rue *Total War: Shogun2 *Garrys Mod 9/10 *Dark Project 2: The metal age *Age of Mythologie *Warcraft 3 *Drakan *Drachen *Wyvern *Lindwürmer *Fabelwesen *Hanghühner *Wolpertinger *Die Zahnfee *Gott *Einhörner *Alben/Alpen *Elfen *Zwerge *Goblins *Trolle *Mein Tattoo *Mandalorianer *Meine Piercings *Snakebites *Urlaub *und bestimmt noch viel mehr(Liste nicht komplett)